


In The Love Suit

by sirpurr



Series: Free Time With Kokichi Oma [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Oma Kokichi, Brat Oma Kokichi, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Kissing, Hotel Kumanami | Hotel Kumasutra, M/M, Minor Angst, Power Bottom Oma Kokichi, Top Saihara Shuichi, brat taming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:15:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29699724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirpurr/pseuds/sirpurr
Summary: Kokichi's love hotel event but Shuichi stops him before he leaves.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Series: Free Time With Kokichi Oma [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2179521
Comments: 2
Kudos: 101





	In The Love Suit

**Author's Note:**

> Alternative Summary: Shuichi nods a lot

_"Just put this under your bed and sleep and you'll wake up with one of your classmates in a love suit. You can do whatever you want with them! take this as a chance to get some hookups. Neither will remember what happened the next morning anyway!"_

Shuichi was sitting on his bed, holding the key in his hands who laid on his lap. He looked down at it, wondering if it was a good idea. He wouldn't even remember what happened anyways, so he couldn't even consider it practice... _It's like seven minutes in heaven, except I won't have any memories of it... Maybe that's the point. I won't be embarrassed afterwards_. "I don't have anything to lose". He clenched his hand around the key, bringing it closer to his face to look at it. "Let's give it a try...", he got closer to his pillow, "...not that I'll be able to even give a judgment on it, if I don't remember what happens''. He lifted the pillow, placing the key underneath. He'd probably be extremely embarrassed if it turned out to be a joke and it didn't work.

He got up, heading to the bathroom to get ready for bed. As he grabbed the doorknob he started thinking. _Will I be wearing what I'm wearing right now? It's a dream so I should be able to wear whatever I want in my fantasy..._. He got inside and headed to the mirror. _I wonder who I will meet... I wonder how that's even decided_. He opened the water tap. _Maybe I could "attract" whoever I want by thinking about them before falling asleep_. He let the water run on his hands, cupping them. _Or maybe I will meet the person I dislike the most_. He splashed the water on his face gently. _Not that I hate anyone here... I... meant it as "most uncomfortable to be intimate with"..._. Then stopped for a moment, looking at his hands, perplexed. _Why am I even correcting it? It's not like someone can hear me anyway_. He closed the water tap. _At least I hope_.

He put his hands on his jacket, slowly unbuttoning it. _I could try thinking about whoever I want to spend the night with, maybe it will work_. The jacket fell off his shoulders. _Although knowing Monokuma he'll probably put me with Iruma-san or Shirogane-san, just to embarrass me_. He placed his hands on the buttons of his shirt, doing the same he did for his jacket. _Maybe even Momota-kun_. The thought of sharing a love room with his best friend both made him shiver and laugh nervously. _We'd probably stare at each other and then Momota-kun would interrupt saying something like "I love you bro, with my whole life, but I'm not about that life!"_. He giggled, finding the scenario funny. _We'd end up training probably_. He took off his shirt, feeling the cold air touch his chest. _I was told that I should make it easy for the other person, otherwise they'll wake up feeling upset, even without any memory_. He unbuttoned his pants. _But does that mean that if I comply they'll end up waking up being sexually aroused?_. He slipped his pants off, the thoughts on his head so thick and distracting that he almost slipped on the floor. "W-woah!!". He grabbed the sink with his hand, stopping the fall. "I should be more cautious...".

He finally grabbed his pajamas, putting it on, feeling the soften of it wrap his body. _This pajama is the real dream. It's the only thing that keeps me from overthinking in bed_. A true blessing of a garment.

He hopped on the bed, letting his head rest on the soft pillow. _I could give it a try... think about who I want to see_. He closed his eyes, drifting to sleep.

...

When he opened his eyes he saw it. The love suite, with its red shades, and bed in the center. He had some time to look around and analyze the room though, as his eyes fell on the other person standing there. _I guess it worked then._

"Nishihihi". It hit Shuichi right in his heart. "aw man, it's been so long since I landed into trouble like this", Oma pouted, clearly enjoying whatever he was trying to imply. "...trouble?" "Trapping me in a place like this", Oma smiled, "That's very much like you Mister Detective". _So this is his game... I'm a detective and he's-_.

"But I won't tell you where those stolen gems are! Torture won't work either, y'know!". He was acting like a villain doing his monologue now. "Wait- I'm not going to torture you! What do you think a detective does?"

Oma pouted once again, with pleading eyes, "You're going to tie my body and rough me up aren't you? That's why there's a bed, huh?". _Was THIS his fantasy?_. "N-No w-wait you got it all wrong!". "Eh? But isn't that what happens to a phantom thief when they're caught?", he put his arms behind his head, asking it with an innocent voice. "A...phantom thief?". _So he's a phantom thief in his fantasy, and I'm supposed to chase after him?_

Oma's giggles redirected Shuichi's focus from his thoughts to the boy once more, "But you know... if you're into some craaazy kinks, even I won't be able to keep up~!", he said it like he _wanted_ it to happen. "I said- you got it all wrong-!". _No. I shouldn't argue. I should play along_. "...I'm not going to do anything to you. You're the cops’ problem now. If you're trying to rile me up to escape, it won't work, Oma-kun". Oma's smile got wider. "Oooooh, figured it out already?" That's unfortunate, since I was willing to let you do whatever you want to me" his smile got more flirty "...since I love you, Saihara-chan...~". Shuichi skipped at least 5 heartbeats at that last sentence, a wave of heat hitting his face, making him blush. _H-he-...? Is he still toying with me?_. That playful smile was back on. "But you even searched my name! My identity is bare and naked in front of your eyes now!", he looked enthusiastic. 

Shuichi couldn't do anything, the only thing moving was his heart, beating harder than usual. He felt a knot in his stomach. He wanted to get closer to the boy but he didn't know how to approach him.

"If you're not going to do anything, then maybe I will~", Oma basically read his mind, approaching the detective. When Shuichi noticed it he stepped back reflexively. "Ah, hey!". In this fantasy they were enemies. He had no idea what Oma would do to him. "No need to be scared... what do you think I was going to do?", "Ah, I'm simply being cautious. We aren't exactly friends...". It hurt him to say that, but he was so confused by the whole situation. "Geez, don't be so cold to me..." Oma pouted, "You've been chasing after me for so long..." He looked Shuichi right into his eyes. "The stealing part doesn't excite me as much as being pursued by you, y'know~?". Shuichi blushed even deeper. He wanted to catch this phantom thief in front of him so badly. He wanted to kiss and embrace him.

"Don't you feel the same, Saihara-chan...?" he looked sad saying it, looking down, "Y-you weren't bored playing with me, were you?". God the guilt. It caught Shuichi so badly. He wanted to play along with him, tell him how much he wanted him, but he was stuck. He wasn't good in these situations. "Well... I wouldn't say-" his sentence was stopped by the small leader before he could complete it. "Well i don't care what you think anyway!" He had a big smile on and put his arms behind his back. _Ouch. Why does he have to be so mean?_. Shuichi sighed. "Because... you do as you please, don't you?".

"You're mad because I toyed with you?". _Yes. Yes I am_. The detective looked even sadder and beaten down, and Oma caught up on it.

"Don't worry! I'm always thinking about you! You're always trying your best to catch me. I really have to give it my all to win!" His smile looked more sincere this time, but Shuichi didn't know if he should believe it. "Hey, What would you do if I told you that I *wanted* you to catch me?". His tone turned darker, and he laid a finger in front of his lips. "Huh?". "You know, there's a transmitter on my body! My friends probably have this place surrounded already! looks like you'll be the one getting tied and roughed up!".

There was a pause for a second, "Your lies don't work on me Oma-kun". Kokichi’s expression turned quieter "Huuh... You're not shaken up at all... I thought you'd be more excited...", "I thought... You didn't care about how I felt". At that moment, any trace of playfulness on Kokichi's face was gone, as he looked at him in seriousness. "That was a lie, ya know, since I'm a liar". Shuichi knew he was now saying the truth, his expression was often what gave it away. "But when I said I wanted you to catch me, that was definitely not a lie". A small smile appeared on his face, a sincere one too. "What do you mean...?". _Was he really toying with me?_. Oma's tone got darker, "It means you can do whatever you want to me... and that's the truth". _W..Whatever I want..? Was he implying..?_

Kokichi got closer, with a flirty smile on his face, placing a finger on his lips. "Come... Play with me". His tone sent a shiver down Shuichi. "... Let's do a lot more together~". With each step Kokichi took, Shuichi took one backwards. He was confused mostly. He didn't like being played with. It was his opportunity but- "Oma-kun..!", but he had no time to complete his phrase before Kokichi pushed him hard on the bed. "Oma-kun! Wait- wait!". He was trying to find the words but he couldn't when he had Oma so close to him.

"..." Oma just watched him, looking like he was waiting for Shuichi to say what he wanted to say.

"G-hgn..!" Shuichi's eyes shut close, trying to focus on how to speak while he had the supreme leader above him, but he didn't need to.

"...Just kidding. Did I get ya?" the purple-haired boy giggled. A look of embarrassment and pain appeared on the detective. "W-what..?". He felt his heart break. The knot in his stomach getting tighter. _No... Please don't tell me that was one of your sick jokes..._. That was too cruel even for Oma, and having seen how gentle Oma was when they were intimate, he couldn't believe that was real.

Kokichi turned to the door, before Shuichi finally got the strength to sit up and grab him by his sleeve. "Huh?" he turned around, surprised. "...That was a lie wasn't it?". He had to put all of his strength in that question. If he got it wrong then... He would die from embarrassment on the spot.

"Mhm~? Do you have a crush on me Mr Detective~?". "Don't leave". those words caught Kokichi by surprise once more. "Why?", the smaller boy turned to Shuichi, "What do you want to do?"

Shuichi's hurt expression turned into puppy eyes, and as soon as Kokichi locked their eyes together, his eyelids relaxed a bit, giving him a gentler look on his face. "I lied" he admitted, "I thought you were uncomfortable and didn't want it". "I want it though.", his tone was assertive.

Kokichi sat next to Shuichi, "Let's have fun then~". Shuichi's hand slipped from holding Kokichi's sleeve to his hand. They both leaned closer, until their lips met. It felt like heaven. _Soft... so sweet too..._ The warmth made them want to dive right in, but neither did. They wanted to taste every single moment of it, talking it slow. They had no time limit after all. "Nishihihi~ you're such a virgin Saihara-chan" he giggled. Shuichi blushed, frustrated at the mood break. "But I like that about you~".

They were back at kissing gently, lips brushing together, but close shut. Shuichi laid his hand on Kokichi's cheek, gently squishing it. At the touch, Kokichi got closer to the detective, so that their chests would be laying on each other, while his hands landed on Shuichi's waist. Slowly their kiss got more intense.

It was a very chaste kiss to begin with, so they were still pecking lips basically, but at least now they let their lips interlock, making _some_ wet sounds.

"Oma-kun..." Shuichi broke the kiss, just to watch Kokichi in his eyes, blushing. "Were you saying the truth when you said you loved me...?". Kokichi smiled, "Nishihihi... You could figure it out by yourself. Yes, I was honest".

Shuichi blushed even deeper, and smiled at the leader. He buried his face in Kokichi's neck. "I love you Oma-kun". Kokichi hugged him, "Then my beloved detective _does_ have a crush on me~".

Shuichi couldn't take it anymore, He wanted to be close to Kokichi, closer than this. Skin-to-skin. He placed his hands on his back, to hold him while he gently pushed him on the bed. "You're so gentle Shuichi~". He gulped at the use of his first name. It was definitely a tease. He knew how needy Shuichi was.

"Shush...". Now laying on top of him, Shuichi kissed the smaller boy to shut him up, and to get another taste of him. He tasted like sweetness itself. He probably would get diabetes with all the sweets he ate. He probably was going to turn into sweets itself.

Kokichi cupped Shuichi's face with his hands, and Shuichi moved one of his hands up to the leader's hair, petting them gently. The sounds coming from their lips smacking together getting louder, and so their breathing. They felt all the heat building up. All the sexual build up of the last days. They were about to break, both of them, and jump on the other, but they kept calm.

Once again Shuichi broke the kiss, still leaning on Kokichi's lips. He moved his other hand down to his waist, close to the entrance of his shirt. He looked up at him, "Can I...?". Kokichi smiled and nodded. _Finally_. He quickly got his hands under those clothing, touching the skin on his belly and waist, and going back on his lips.

Their lips were parted, now basically making out. Kokichi arched his back a bit at the feelings of Shuichi's hand on his skin, touching and rubbing gently, to feel how Kokichi was like underneath that clothing. The heat was eventually too much, as Shuichi moved his hand up to his own jacket to unbutton it, letting it slip off his shoulders, not caring where it fell as long as it wasn't getting in their way. Kokichi also felt like he was going to melt away. He placed his hands on the clasps on his shirt and opened it, while Shuichi took off his checked scarf. "Much better~-".

Shuichi kissed him again, in the most passionate way they ever did. He was losing it, and so was Kokichi. They let their tongues touch for the first time, both letting a moany sigh at the feeling. Oma wrapped his arms around Shuichi, and so did Saihara. "Shuichi...", _He said it again..._ "I don't want to wait anymore". Shuichi nodded, leaning on his neck, starting to kiss and nibble on him, making Oma sigh in pleasure.

"You're better than I expected for a virgin~". The detective moved his face up, watching his lover underneath him. A smug grin was on Kokichi's face. _This fucking grin..._. "I... Don't look at me like that. I'm going to take away that smug grin of yours..." his voice was shaky. It didn't feel like an appropriate threat. "Sure~". Shuichi moved to his belly, leaving kisses all over. His hands gripped on Oma's waist, while he giggled.

Shuichi eventually reached Kokichi's lap, putting his hand on his pants, unbuttoning them, revealing those tacky boxers that fitted his personality. "So pretty..." Shuichi whispered, as he lowered his pants to his knees. "You're so pretty Oma-kun...". "Thanks~" he purred his reply, "Now go ahead my beloved~". He didn't need to be told twice, taking his pants off for good.

He started planting kisses all over Oma's thighs. Kokichi groaned, "...I told you... I don't want to wait anymore~", he giggled, placing his thumb below the elastic band of the boxers. Shuichi nodded, blushing in embarrassment. And then he took them off, showing his _hard_ state. Shuichi licked his lips at the sight. "So~? Are you going to stay clothed the whole time? That wouldn't be fair ya know~". "H-hum... yes".

Shuichi placed his shaky hands on his shirt, unbuttoning it. He didn't want to wait anymore either. The shaking anticipation made it hard to get everything off. "Nishihihi~ need help?" Kokichi got up enough to help the detective finish unbuttoning his shirt, taking it off. Oma took a good look at Shuichi, "You're very beautiful too Saihara-chan~", he kissed his neck, "N-nghh..". "Now let's not wait any further~".

The detective nodded, putting his hands on his pants, quickly getting them unbuttoned, and then sliding them off. He struggled to get them off completely, clumsily, while Kokichi looked at him and giggled. "Shush... shush my love" he finally got them off. Kokichi blushed intensively hearing Shuichi actually stand up, "Mhm~? Make me then~"

Shuichi finally took off his boxers as well, and in that moment he placed a hand on Oma's chest, pushing him down. He looked around, searching for... something. "If you're searching for the lube it's in the drawer~ I checked the place before you got in''. Shuichi just blushed in embarrassment.

He leaned towards the drawer, opening it, and grabbing the lube. He wasn't sure how much was the right amount. He never did any of this before. He didn't want to hurt Oma so he squeezed a large amount of it on his fingers. "Ready?", "Mhm~" Oma smiled, looking impatient. Saihara picked Oma's legs, gently putting them in place, finally getting to it, pushing his fingers towards his entrance.

Oma made a relieved sigh, which reached right into Shuichi's already hard lower region. He slipped a finger in gently, moving it, and watching Kokichi to see his reaction. "I'm not a fragile doll Shuichi~ you can add more~". Shuichi just nodded and slipped a second finger in, and Oma- "G-Gaahw a-ah aahahh Sh-Shuuu~". Those sounds made Shuichi turn into a personification of a tomato. "Nishihihi~ i was just teasing you~", he stuck his tongue out jokingly. "..." Shuichi's expression got stern, as he pushed a third finger in. "G-Gh-" this time Kokichi's sounds were genuine, and caught in surprise, "Y..you're punishing me~?". 

Saihara started moving his fingers in, stimulating his lover, and making him moan gently. "I told you I'd take off that smug grin of yours...". He leaned closer and kissed Oma, scissoring his fingers inside him, "S..so meaaan~ I didn't knew Saihara-chan had this in him~", fingers curling in, "M-mhw..", Oma panted out, drooling a bit.

Shuichi kissed his neck, nibbling on it once again, leaving hickeys on his skin. "S...Shuichi", hearing him say his name, the detective hesitated a bit, "M-mhm?", "I'm ready. Go ahead~". He took his fingers out, still kissing his neck. He didn't seem to do anything else. Kokichi knew why. "Do it now... I'm not going to beg~". Still, Shuichi didn't move, biting him on his neck once again. "G-ggh..." the leader hesitated for a moment. His pride was big, but even bigger was the blood flow going south. "...Please".

The detective got up, smiling, "I can't say no when you ask me so gently...", taking the lube bottle once again. He squeezed some on his hand, to then spread it on his member. Getting closer to Oma, He gently pushed in. His sweet side back at it again now that he got what he wanted. _No more of that smug smile of yours..._. "Stop- Stop teasing me! That's my job" Kokichi let out, frustrated at how slow Shuichi took it, now snapping. As he said it, Shuichi got the courage to push his length in, finally. The two kissed again, making out passionately.

Their tongues intertwined, in a power struggle in which both wanted the lead. Kokichi patted Shuichi's arm, reminding him that he has not thrusted in yet, and so he did. Taking out, and in, at a slow pace, speeding up at each couple of thrusts. Kokichi broke the kiss, looking at Shuichi with a lustful look, "you're too slow my beloved~". Shuichi blushed. He took out, and stopped for a moment. Kokichi looked at him. And then a harsh thrust hit him. "G-GHAAw..!". Shuichi regretted it right after, feeling bad for hurting his loved one. "S-sorry..!", but Oma just giggled in response. "Don't apologize! That was amazing~". Shuichi smiled as well, keeping up the speed, faster, just like he was asked to. 

Oma bit his thumb, smiling in pleasure. Looking at him, Shuichi felt motivated to do more. He tried to be faster and harsher, although his low stamina was weighing on him. "You're probably the best virgin at sex~". "You...you had worst experiences?" Shuichi's reply was a bit out of breath. "I had none at all~". _So it was his first time too.._. Oma cupped Shuichi's cheeks, "Now go back at kissing me~".

It was hard for the detective to do both, as he felt the lack of both breath and stamina slowing him down. It was hard to stop his own climax from building up in that state.

He wanted to make Oma feel good, so he kept up, while he grabbed his member in his hand and stroked it. Beautiful sounds came from Kokichi's lips while they were kissing. His body shivered, and muscles tensed up, "Shu~". _Fuck. I can't come yet..._. His strokes got faster. _At least i won’t be the only one..._

"Gh- Nishihihi~". Oma wrapped his arms around Shuichi, and so he did with his legs... and then he did it. He placed his heels on Shuichi's back and fucking pushed him in, surprising Shuichi. "K-kokichi-!". It was the first time he ever said his name. "Calling me by my name now huh~?". The taller boy blushed at the realization of what he said. _This brat..._. He thrusted in harder, as hard as he could, not caring anymore if he came right there, while he kept stroking the boy below him.

Oma looked like he was also close, as he arched his back slightly. "Are...are you going to..?" he panted out to Shuichi, who just nodded in reply. They kissed once more, with Oma biting his lips.

Thrusts getting more incoherent and sloppy. "...K...kokichi..". Their embrace getting tighter. "Yes...I know~...". Both's eyes sealed shut as they reached their climax, with Shuichi being the first one, and stroking Kokichi after to follow him up.

Shuichi was too weak to move. Both panting, and embarrassed by how fast they came. "H-..." Oma was about to say something, before Shuichi placed his hand on his mouth. "Can we... cuddle?", "...Of course", Kokichi smiled softly.

Shuichi moved to the side, still embracing Kokichi.

"We won't remember this when we wake up". "I know". Kokichi's fingers went through Saihara's hair, "But I doubt we'll be able to keep away from each other when we wake up anyway" he giggled.

"Unless one of us lied then we'll probably once again jump on each other soon~ Maybe we'll even feel a feeling of deja-vu as you fuck me once again!" Shuichi blushed, and leaned closer to kiss him. "I didn't lie. I love you Kokichi" "Me too. And for once I'm not lying!", both smiled happily, leaning on each other, embracing as they both drifted asleep.

And then they woke up.


End file.
